thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha Scaboid
Mecha Scaboid is a cheerful Bakugan who is partnered with Kodo. His Mechtogan is Mars. He is very adventurous and is often travelling around the place. Infomation Mecha Scaboid is the evolved form of Scaboid. He can survive in almost any environment and absorbs energy from direct sunlight, giving him an extra boost in battle. Amoured with reflective plates, opposing attacks inflict little damage. He overwhelms his opponents with his powerful, fiery breath. With four large arms he pulverizes his enemies. Personality Unlike the rest of Kodo's bakugan he is really cheerful and happy. He is very comical and loves making jokes. This comical side of him irritates his teammates, who don't really find his jokes funny, though his brawler, Kodo is kind to him and makes them go along with it. In battle he mucks around, constantly mocking his opponents, In spite of this he still gets the job done, quickly taking down the enemy. He is very adventurous and is often off exploring the city, usually getting himself into trouble. Relationships Kodo Mecha Scaboid is very close to Kodo, considering the fact that Kodo is his Brawler, this is to be expected. Kodo tolerates Mecha Scaboid's jokes, something that few people do. Mecha Scaboid occasionally disagrees with Kodo's plans but follows them through none the less. Omega Robotallion Mecha Scaboid generally gets along with Robotallion and the two respect each other as comrades. Scaboid relies heavily on Robotallion's firepower to back up his own crafty and deceiving tactics. During the Olympian war the two were forced to work together much more, rather than fighting their own battles, this in turn increased the way they treated and respected each other. Delta Scarab Initially, Mecha Scaboid despised Delta Scarab and his behaviour, thinking or it as reckless and above the limits of arrogance. Despite this over time the two began to get along and discovered that their fighting style was much the same, developing special tag team techniques. This also strengthened their friendship but also formed a friendly rivalry of sorts. Galaxy Ziperator Having met Ziperator while the two were under the control of a group of cruel bounty hunters, the two retain an extremely strong friendship, and rely on each other heavily on the battlefield. Despite appearing to be polar opposites, they actually share many traits, often getting into contests of sorts to see who is the best at a certain subject. History Background Mecha Scaboid was born on Neathia amongst a group of peaceful, nomadic Bakugan. As a child he was very adventurous, often finding herself lost and having to find his own way home, despite the obvious downside of this, it did teach how to survive on his own and live off the land. He was constantly encounaged by his parents to be the best battler he could, but not let this take control of him, and to always remain true to his values. At the age of fourteen, he set out on his own in hopes of training to becoming just as powerful as his father, travelling around his home world. At the age of sixteen he was captured by Gundalian bounty hunters, who has noticed his almighty strength and wanted to brainwash him and use him to capture other rare Bakugan species to also be brainwashed and sold on the black market for collectors and ambitious brawlers. They were successful and Scaboid was under their complete control. While under their control he eventually evolved into his current state, greatly increasing his already mighty strength and power. Mecha Scaboid was fighting an inner battle to try and free himself from their control but failed time and time again. Eventually an outbreak occurred within the group of brainwashed Bakugan, a Bakugan known as Galaxy Ziperator had such a strong sense of self that he managed to break free of their control and also bring the other captured Bakugan to their senses, Mecha Scaboid included. They than proceeded to strike down the bounty hunters that had captured them down, before splitting up, Mecha Scaboid staying with Ziperator and a few other random Bakugan. The group formed a friendship and eventually found a way to journey to Earth, a planet where the relationship between humans and Bakugan was supposedly extremely strong. When they arrived on Earth majority split up to explore by themselves, while Mecha Scaboid and Galaxy Ziperator stayed together, now treating each other almost like they were brothers. Scaboid, who had always been interested in the world outside of Neathia was perplexed, wanting to see every corner of this strange, yet exciting new planet. They moved around for some time, sight seeing and visiting all different parts of the globe, eventually crafting themselves a human form so that they would fit in on the planet. They soon found that they knew nothing of the human's customs and were quickly labeled socially awkward. It was around this time that Galaxy Ziperator discovered, that they had been misinformed and that the wider human population didn't accept Bakugan, but a handful of young adults did, and partnered with Bakugan to gain honour in the form of a battle to show off strength and dominance. They soon met a young man known as Kodo who took them in and let them join in his team of Bakugan. They made friends and found that they had finally discovered people that accepted them on Earth, battling for their new brawler. Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians Mecha Scaboid first appeared in Deadly Beauty, where he was seen at the carnival with Kodo and the rest of his Bakugan team. They are soon disrupted by the appearance of Artemis, a strange, extremely powerful Bakugan who begins to cause havoc. At battle starts, and despite not actually entering the fray, he does watch as Artemis lays waste to majority of his friends, before leaving. Powers and Abilities Mecha Scaboid’s best-known trait in battle is his extraordinary strength and defensive abilities. Able to easily overpower any who dare face him, Mecha Scaboid relies on powerful, bone crushing attacks that leave the enemy in a state of both shock and pain. Despite being a Pyrus Bakugan, Mecha Scaboid attacks are more like that of a Subterra Bakugan, moving under the ground and striking from below, often scattering the opposition and slowly picking them off, one by one. Being born on Neathia, Mecha Scaboid was born with a relatively high G-Power, extending this with evolution. While in his Bakugan form, Mecha Scaboid takes to the appearance of a large beetle-like creature with four, powerful arms. Slow moving, he endures any enemy fire with his mighty defensive abilities, before moving into close range and finishing the job, showing little mercy. Mecha Scaboid is initially a weak Bakugan who had heard little of war on his home world of Neathia, but after meeting Kodo he trained and heightened the extent of his abilities, wishing to become more powerful. With the trouble with Typhon and the eventual start of the Olympian War Mecha Scaboid was pushed to train harder and eventually excelled greatly skill and strength wise. It can be said that by the end of the Olympian War, Mecha Scaboid is roughly as powerful as Glaeba. Considering that Glaeba is usually referred to as being extremely powerful, but slightly weaker that some of his teammates, such as Artemis and Gelus, it can be said that Mecha Scaboid is also slightly weaker than some of his teammates, such as Eos and Omega Robotallion but should still be able to hold his own against most Bakugan. After the events surrounding the Olympian War it is said that Mecha Scaboid became far more relaxed and lost some of his skill, not being able to finish Glaeba in their friendly rematch. Regardless of this he is still considered to be an extremely powerful being. Special Abilities and Techniques *'Pyrokinetics': Being a Pyrus Bakugan Mecha Scaboid Naturally has extraordinary control over fire and heat, able to change the temperature around him and even create monstrous infernos to decimate both the landscape and the opposition. Mecha Scaboid is also generally unaffected by other fired based attacks. *'Control over Lava': *'Planet Geyser': A powerful technique where Mecha Scaboid ruthlessly bombards the enemy with a series of fiery blasts before disappearing under the earth, reappearing underneath the opponent, tearing through the ground, destroying their defenses and unleashing a large geyser of fire that blasts the opposition into the air. Mecha Scaboid then proceeds to strike them mid-air with powerful melee hits before knocking them back to the ground, ending the combo. Mecha Scaboid has only been seen using this technique in his Bakugan form, and it unknown if he would be able to perform it in his human form. *'Seeing Double': A tag technique used with the help of Delta Scarab. Both Bakugan unleash a barrage of fiery blasts on the opposition before the two ruthlessly beat the enemy down with a series of deadly melee hits, finally knocking them into the air with a kick. They than proceed to both release a large wave of fire, the two attacks combining into one and striking the opponent with devastating effects. Notable Quotes *(To a Haos Fangoid) "I'm telling you now, this battle isn't going to end well for you so I suggest you just give up now." *(To Delta Scarab) "You're just upset because you fell flat on your face!" 'Ability Cards ' *'Mecha Cannon: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Mecha Scaboid. *'Drill Smasher: Destroys the opponents Gate even if it hasn't been opened yet and replaces it with one of mine. If there is one gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Frail Smasher: '''Nullifies all of the opponents abilities. *'Teckton Flame: 'If the opponent uses a double ability Mecha Scaboid gains 400 Gs, If they use a Triple ability he gains 600 Gs (Effect lasts 6 turns). *'Killer Blitz: 'Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Driller Doom: Support pieces may not be played. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Ground Blitz: '''Mecha Scaboids abilities may not be nullified or reflected. *'Shield Reflector: Reflects all abilities used by the opponent. *'Twin Drill: '''If the opponent is the same attribute as Mecha Scaboid he gains double their current G-power. *'Reflector Cannon: 'Reflects all the abilities used by the opponent in their last turn and those abilities can't be used again for the rest of the round. *'Simple Intent: If Mecha Scaboid sacrifices 400 Gs the opponent skips their next turn. *'Weak Ground: '''Removes any additional Bakugan on the opponents side and subtracts their combined G-Power from the remaining bakugan on the opponents side. *'Stealth Ripper: If Mecha Scaboid sacrifices 200 Gs he can nullify all of the opponents abilities, no matter the circumstances. *'''Crush Amour: The opponent may not use abilities that effect Mecha Scaboids abilities (i.e. may not use abilities, nullifies all abilities). *'Mega Down:' The opponent may not go past double their current G-Power. *'Vision Insight: '''Adds 500 Gs to Mecha Scaboid and copies one of the opponents abilities. *'Eagar Doom: Triples the effect of Mecha Scaboids abilities. *'Fire Drill: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Mecha Scaboid. *'Infinity Drill: 'Adds 500 Gs to Mecha Scaboid and he may change his attribute. *'Comet Crasher: 'Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and the opponent cannot affect Mecha Scaboid's abilities in any way. This card cannot be countered in any way, If the opponent trys to tamper with this ability they automatically lose. *'Multi Pincer: 'Mecha Scaboid may copy one of the opponents abilities and use it with double the strength. *'Tech Drill: 'For each 2000 Gs the opponent has they will miss one turn. 'Fusion Ability Cards *'Supreme Defense:' Nullifies all of the opponents abilities no matter the circumstances and adds 1000 Gs to Mecha Scaboid and he is immune to any futher Ability Cards. (Signature Ability) *'Power Down: I'f the opponent has more then double Mecha Scaboids current G-Power, they return to half their base. *'Nova Crusher:' The opponent may not go past double their base level. *'Desire Flame:' Adds another bakugan on my side to the field and lets it use an ability. This ability won't be affected by previous abilities played by the opponent and has its affect shared with the rest of my Bakugan on the field. *'Defense Panzar: '''Any Bakugan combinations on the opponents side will automatically lose. In the next turn I set the gate and activate first. *'Preparation Beetle:' Play before you throw. If Mecha Scaboid sacrifices 400 Gs from his base, the opponent may not use abilities that affect his ability cards or his turns (i.e may not play abilities, nullifies all of the opponents abilities, skips next turn etc.). If the opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus, Mecha Scaboid can sacrifice an extra 200 Gs to go first this round. If the opponent trys to tamper with this ability they automatically lose. If the opponent isn't one of the pure main six attributes Mecha Scaboid doesn't have to sacrifice Gs to use this. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Asteroid Gunner: 'Transfers 1000 Gs from all opponents to Mecha Sacboid. If the opponent isn't a pure Pyrus Bakugan the transfer amount is doubled. *'Concrete Offense: 'The opponent may not add G-Power to themselves or subtract G-Power from any of my Bakugan for 3 turns. *'Reflection Beetle: 'Mecha Scaboid may copy three of the opponents abilities and use them with double the strength, if the opponent is the same attribute as Mecha Scaboid the effects are tripled. *'Asteroid Ripper: 'Only pure Subterra and Ventus Bakugan can effect Mecha Scaboid with their abilities. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates and the opponent cannot counter this ability in any way. *'Asteroid Panzar: '''Mecha Scaboid's abilities and gates cannot be nullified or reflected. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Trivia *Despite being a Pyrus Bakugan many of his abilities have something to do with the ground, more like that of a Subterra Bakugan. Gallery Bakugan Mecha Scaboid (New).png|Mecha Scaboid Darkus Mecha Scaboid (New).png|Darkus Mecha Scaboid Haos Mecha Scaboid (New).png|Haos Mecha Scaboid Subterra Mecha Scaboid (New).png|Subterra Mecha Scaboid Aquos Mecha Scaboid (New).png|Aquos Mecha Scaboid Ventus Mecha Scaboid (New).png|Ventus Mecha Scaboid Mecha Scaboid (Ball Form).png|Mecha Scaboid (ball form) Ventus Mecha Scaboid (Ball Form).png|Ventus Mecha Scaboid (ball form) Subterra Mecha Scaboid (Ball Form).png|Subterra Mecha Scaboid (ball form) Haos Mecha Scaboid (Ball Form).png|Haos Mecha Scaboid (ball form) Darkus Mecha Scaboid (Ball Form).png|Darkus Mecha Scaboid (ball form) Aquos Mecha Scaboid (Ball Form).png|Aquos Mecha Scaboid (ball form) Human Mecha Scaboid (Human).png|Mecha Scaboid in his Human form Mecha Scaboid Human 2.jpg|Mecha Scaboid in his Human form Category:Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Neathians Category:Attribute Changers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians